Accidental Misunderstanding
by Kaneko Aikawa
Summary: 8th Division Lieutenant Takuma Ichijo had always been a workaholic who never had time for a girlfriend. However, an accidental meeting becomes the source of rumours that could either turn his life around or damage his reputation. What can he do to put these rumours at rest? This 2-shot is set during the 1000 Years War Arc in Bleach and AU for Vampire Knight. M for adult themes


**Accidental Misunderstanding**

**Chapter 1 **

"Shit! Shit! I'm so late! The captain will kill me!" Takuma Ichijo, lieutenant of the 8th Division, exclaimed as he ran through Sereitei. This was his first day and meeting as lieutenant and he had to sleep in. He had to add shunpo to quicken his pace even further. "Why did I have go to that damn party last night? I swear if Aido invites me to a party like that _before_ a work day, I'll kick that bastard's ass. I don't care if he's 3rd seat. Fucking jackass!"

The night before, after he got his promotion, his friends decided to throw a party for him. It was Aido Hanabusa's idea for everything—alcohol, women…and need I put emphasis on the women part. He was a pervert and his friends knew it. Takuma did not understand why Aido would have to throw such a party. Was he trying to turn him into a pervert as well?

And yes, that did not mean that Takuma did not enjoy himself. He had a few drinks, flirted with several of the girls that were in attendance, but that was it. One drunk girl tried to ask if she could go home with him but he politely refused.

Takuma knew that that was not the first time. There had been times when Aido would mess with him, saying, "go out and get laid or something, Ichijo!" or "You work too hard. You need a lady of your own!" It would really irritate him.

It still did not change the fact that he was so late for his first meeting.

Elsewhere, Hinamori Momo was also rushing toward the First-Division Barracks, cursing herself for her tardiness. She did not attend any party the previous night, but she still had a late night, trying to get some last minute paperwork done for her division. Shinji, her captain, told her that she should take her time, but she insisted that it was her duty as fifth-division lieutenant.

She continued to run, hoping that she was not too late. However, she did not watch where she was going and slammed into an unsuspecting blonde lieutenant in front of her.

The weight of her impact against him knocked Takuma backward, and she fell on top of him. "Ow!" She whined.

"Damn," Takuma cursed to himself. It was a good thing that he broke his fall when he did. When he came to, he noticed a girl lying on his chest and a blush crept up to his face.

When Hinamori came to, she realized that she was lying on someone's chest. She blushed profusely when she picked herself up slightly. She found herself gazing into the eyes of Takuma Ichijo lying below her.

Awkward silence fell between the two for a moment before they finally realized the position they were in. Hinamori blushed deeper as she immediately scrambled off Takuma. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you!" She apologized frantically as she bowed multiple times really fast. She was so embarrassed; she did not want Takuma to see her beat-red face.

Takuma grinned as he rubbed the back of his head, blushing with embarrassment as well. "It's fine, it's fine, don't worry about it," he replied as he laughed. _I hope no one saw that_, he thought to himself. He shook away that thought as he focused on the situation at hand. "It's a good thing no one got hurt, right?"

Hinamori looked up at the question. Even though her face was still red, she realized that this man in front of her had a point. "Y-yes, you're right," she stammered.

"My name is Takuma Ichijo," Takuma introduced himself as he held out a hand, grinning cheerfully.

"Hinamori…Momo," Hinamori said as she hesitantly gasped his hand. She smiled at her new acquaintance's smiling face. _He's pretty cute,_ she thought to herself, blushing harder at the thought.

"I can see that you're a lieutenant too," Takuma noticed.

Hinamori nodded. "Yes. I'm from 5th Division. What about you?"

"8th," Takuma answered, "I just got promoted."

"Really? Congratulations!" Hinamori exclaimed.

Takuma grinned again. "Thanks," he replied. "Anyway, speaking of which, we're both late for that meeting. Want to head up there together? We shouldn't be too far."

"I'd love that, thank you," Hinamori agreed as they started to quickly walk toward the First-Division Barracks.

Meanwhile, when Takuma and Hinamori were in a compromising position, Aido watched them from an unseen location. He held a camera in front of his face and snapped a picture. _Click!_ "Hehe, Takuma you dog," he chuckled, making sure no one heard him. "I knew you were the player-type, but I didn't think you would be the type to move _this quick!_ Hehe, blackmail, bitches! And yes, it's a good thing no one got hurt…yet. I'll see you later, buddy." He snickered once again as he walked away.

They raced to the First-Division Barracks and burst through the doors, realizing that the meeting had started without them. The captains and lieutenants looked up and the meeting paused abruptly. Kaname Kuran, captain of the eighth division, face-palmed at his lieutenant's lateness.

"Um…sorry, we're late, hehe," Takuma apologized with an embarrassed grin on his face.

Hinamori bowed deeply. "Yes, pardon our lateness," she added.

Rangiku Matsumoto tried to stifle her laughter. She did not know why the two were late, but she had her theories since they came rushing in together, blushing in unison. _Ooh, this is rich! _She exclaimed to herself.

Head-captain Shunsui Kyouraku frowned for a bit and then his lips turned upwards into a knowing smile. "Very well then, you may join us if you wish."

"Thank you," Takuma said quickly and Hinamori nodded. They walked towards their rightful places beside their captains.

When Takuma saw the glare on his captain's face, he shuddered. "I'm very sorry, captain," he whispered, "It won't happen again." Kaname nodded without a word, and Shunsui continued saying that he has to say.

While the head captain was speaking, Takuma's mind was elsewhere. He could not stop thinking about his accidental meeting with Hinamori. The way she was on top of him, the way she was blushing at him, the way she was apologizing to him afterwards—was that meant to happen or was it just an accident?

He averted his eyes to Hinamori standing with Hirako Shinji. Even though they had just met, there was something about her that appealed to him. He could not put a finger on what though. All in all, she did look cute, very cute.

He suddenly blushed at the thought. What was happening to him? Was he starting to be attracted to a stranger? He was not interested in a relationship right now because he was focused on his work, so why was he interested in her?

He knew that Aido was messing with him and bothering him about finding a woman of his own, and if the third-seat _ever_ found out what happened earlier this morning, Takuma would _never _hear the end of it. He continued to listen to what Shunsui had to say, shoving all thoughts to the back of his mind.

The meeting was finished, and the captains and their lieutenants exited the building. The area was lively with conversation, and Takuma's mind continued to be elsewhere. Hinamori came up again and he blushed immediately.

Kaname smirked at his lieutenant's blushing. "You seem a little distracted," he noted.

Takuma immediately snapped back to reality and grinned as he rubbed the back of his head. "Oh really? Hehehe! Maybe I'm just tired and everything! I had a late night and…"

"Because of the party?" Kaname finished.

Takuma relaxed and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, mainly because of the party. I accidentally slept in this morning, hence why I was so late. I'm really sorry to be late though; it will never happen again."

"So it wasn't because of that girl," Kaname clarified.

Takuma blushed again and waved frantically. "No sir! It wasn't her, I swear it! She was apparently running late too and we bumped into each other, that's all!"

"So nothing happened," Kaname said. "Come on, we're friends. What really happened?"

"I'm telling you the truth!" Takuma protested and Kaname chuckled.

"Very well, then," he said, "I'll take your word for it. You need to relax because you're so bent out of shape about this."

Takuma regained his composure. "You're right, Kaname," he trailed off, "Time to be professional. After all, you had me promoted for a reason."

"Yes," Kaname agreed, "I had you promoted because you deserved it. Remember when I was first instated as captain, that I would only appoint a lieutenant that earned the position? You work so hard, Takuma. However, I would like to see you be social once in a while."

Takuma frowned. He was not sure of what to say about that. He had ambitions and goals in mind; there was no time to be social. This was his excuse, and he felt that he would stick to it. After all, this was how his strict grandfather had raised him.

They continued to walk toward the Eighth-Division Barracks in silence, and Takuma was looking forward to getting more work done.

Meanwhile, Hinamori was leaving with her captain, Shinji, when Matsumoto rushed up to them. "Hey Momo!"

"Hi Rangiku," Hinamori replied with a smile.

"I'll leave you girls to talk," Shinji said. "Meet me at the Barracks, Hinamori."

"Yes, Captain," Hinamori replied with a nod and then she turned back to Matsumoto. "So what's up?"

"What's up?" Matsumoto repeated. "What's up with you and that handsome man? I didn't realize that you would be so late because of him!"

A blush crept up to Hinamori's cheeks. "N-no! It wasn't like that! Honest!"

"Oh really? The way that the two of you had burst into the meeting room, blushing heavily… Come on now, Momo, don't lie to me. What happened between the two of you?"

"Nothing happened! I swear it!" Hinamori protested, blushing even heavier now. "We just bumped into each other and then decided head up together. Nothing happened and I'm serious!"

Matsumoto burst out laughing. "Yes, the two of you 'bumped' into one another. If I wouldn't have known better, I think you two have a secret relationship happening. Don't you think?"

"R-Rangiku! Nothing happened!" Hinamori repeated. "And we just met! I'm serious!"

"Sure, sure, and my hair is black," Matsumoto said with a laugh. "I _totally_ believe you."

"I'm telling the truth!" Hinamori shouted. "Please believe me, Rangiku! Nothing happened between me and Ichijo-san!"

Matsumoto waved off her comment. "Alright then, I'll believe you…for now." She chuckled. "However, I think you two should go out! He's so cute and you two would make an adorable couple!"

"Matsumoto!" Hitsugaya's voice called for her.

Matsumoto rolled her eyes and turned back to her friend. "Well, my captain is calling me. Have a good day!" She hurried back to her captain while Hinamori waved after her.

She thought of Matsumoto's suggestion. _"However, I think you two should go out! He's so cute and you two would make an adorable couple!"_ She blushed once again at the suggestion and Takuma's face came back to her. _We just met…besides I don't think he would go for someone like me, _she thought to herself as she walked toward her Barracks.

The next day, Aido walked up to the Eighth-Division Barracks, waving at his fellow division members with a smile. "Morning, Aido-san!" A couple girls greeted cheerfully.

"Morning, ladies," Aido greeted just as cheerfully, "You're looking as gorgeous as always." He stuck out his index finger and stuck up his thumb of the same hand, and he pointed it at then. "Bang!" The girls squealed at the third-seat's flirtatious gesture.

He entered the building and took out a photograph from his shuhakusho. "Perfect," he chuckled.

He walked into a lounge area where his colleagues were waiting for him. "Morning, Aido," Senri Shiki—Fifth Seat—greeted. He held out a box of pocky sticks for Rima Touya, who was ranked as a Seventh-seat officer.

"What have you got there?" Aido's cousin, Akatsuki Kain—Fourth Seat—asked curiously.

"Oh, this photo?" Aido asked as he showed his comrades the photo that he took the other day, "Something that I plan to blackmail our lieutenant with."

Ruka, ranked Sixth-Seat, shook her head. "And here I was wondering why you were made third-seat officer."

Aido stood as proud and straight as a heroic statue, with his hands on his hips. "I was made third-seat because Kaname trusts me and I'm just that awesome and handsome."

"What's that photo of anyway?" Senri wanted to know. Aido handed it to him and he stared at it with widened eyes. Rima peered over his shoulder and her eyes also widened. "I…didn't think that Takuma was _this_ interested in women," Senri remarked.

Aido took the photo back. "Well, apparently this is what I saw yesterday morning," he explained. Kain face-palmed at his cousin's action and shook his head.

Takuma hummed as he walked up to the door of the Eighth-Division Barracks. This day was like any other because he was going to get more work done, and he was looking forward to it.

When he opened the door, he saw the lower-ranked subordinates talking about something and looking at some sort of photograph. He frowned and crossed his arms. "What's going on here?"

"And the star of the show has arrived!" Aido exclaimed. He walked toward the blonde lieutenant and put a hand on his shoulder. "I wanna tell you just proud I am of you. You finally grew up."

"What are you talking about?" Takuma asked.

Aido grinned as he held up the photograph. Takuma's eyes widened as he reached out for the picture, but Aido held it away from his reach.

"Where the hell did you get that picture?!" Takuma demanded. "Or better yet…_how_ could you take that picture?!"

"Ooh hoo! Defensive now, aren't we?" Aido asked. Takuma reached for the photograph again, but Aido continued to hold it away from his reach. "I'll give you this picture if...you express how you feel for this girl."

"You fucking bastard, GIVE ME THAT PICTURE!" Takuma reached out for it, but Aido held it away.

"All you have to do is confess your feelings for her, and I'll give it to you," Aido said. Then he was thoughtful for a moment. "You know what could work. I think Lieutenant Hisagi Shuheii runs a newspaper club. I could sell it to him and he could print it!"

"Give it to me now, Aido!" Takuma yelled as he reached for the picture, but he did not have any luck. "Give it! I'm not playing around with you! Give it to me! Give it! GIVE IT TO ME!"

Senri and Rima tried to stifle their laughter, while Ruka and Kain watched with annoyance.

"All you have to do is confess your feelings to her, and I'll give you the picture," Aido said with an amused grin.

"There's nothing TO confess, you fucking asshole!" Takuma cursed as he tried to reach for the picture but again to no avail. "GIVE IT TO ME!"

Outside, Kaname was approaching the entrance of the building. "Good morning, Captain!" A few girls greeted in unison.

"Morning, girls," Kaname greeted with a smile. The girls blushed and melted slightly at his charming smile. Even though they knew that Kaname had a wife at home, they still thought he was the most handsome captain they have ever had.

When he was close to the door, he heard a commotion happening inside. "Give it to me now, Aido! Give it to me! Give it to me!" He frowned when he recognized that voice. _Just what was Takuma doing in there?_

He opened the door, thinking that something perverted was happening in there, but he saw Takuma trying to reach for something in Aido's hands. "I don't know what's going on you two, but cut it out. I seriously thought you two were fraternizing in my Barracks."

"WHAT?!" Takuma and Aido exclaimed in unison. They looked at each other and Takuma rolled his eyes in disgust.

"I don't blame you, Takuma," Aido taunted. "After all, with my charming good looks, who _can't_ resist me?"

"Oh shut up," Takuma snapped as he slapped the back of Aido's head. "I'm not gay and you aren't either."

"Then admit that you have feelings for that girl," Aido whispered, still grinning.

"Jackass," Takuma scoffed. Then he turned back to Kaname. "Good morning, Captain Kuran."

"Morning," Kaname returned the greeting, recovering from the awkward moment. He made his way to his desk, where there was paperwork waiting for him. "Play time is over, you guys. So I want all of you except Takuma to leave the Barracks at once. I don't care what you do."

When Aido walked past Takuma, he stopped and whispered, "So how were them bad boys? Were they juicy? Come on, give me the details. Did you feel them? Come on, dude, don't leave me hangin'!" Takuma responded by elbowing Aido hard in the ribs, causing him to grunt in pain. "Ow! I was just curious!"

"Let's go, Hanabusa," Kain suggested as he pulled on Aido's arm, dragging him out of the building.

"See ya later, you lucky dog!" Aido called out as he was being dragged.

"Oh shut up," Takuma trailed off.

"Takuma," Kaname said.

Takuma turned to face his captain. "Yes, captain?"

"I don't know what that fight was about or what business you have with Aido," Kaname replied, "but I will not tolerate such behavior in my barracks."

_Nice going, Aido, _Takuma thought to himself with irritation. "I'm sorry, Captain," he apologized, "it will never happen again."

"I trust you that it won't." Kaname took a pile of papers and put it on Takuma's desk. "These are for you." Takuma made a funny face when he saw the relatively large stack. Kaname smirked at his lieutenant's face. "I'm going to supervise some training among our subordinates. Have fun!" He stepped out of the office.

Takuma had his mouth ajar for a moment, and then closed it and smiled. "Thanks Kaname-Taichou. This should keep my mind off of things for a while." He picked up a pen and reviewed the top document, which he signed at the bottom, and continued to the next document.

Realizing that his little bit of fun was over…for now, Aido chuckled as he left the Eighth Division grounds. He took out the picture from his robes and smirked evilly. "Hehe, the fun is just beginning."

He continued to walk down the streets of Sereitei, waving at any girls that squealed in delight at his presence. "Hehe, yep, I'm just that popular with the ladies."

He noticed Matsumoto in front of him. _Speaking of ladies, _he thought to himself. "Hey Rangiku!" He waved.

"Hanabusa!" Matsumoto returned his greeting. "Our evening was so hot that time. We should go again."

"Maybe," Aido answered.

"What's that photo of?" Matsumoto asked out of curiosity when she saw the picture in Aido's hands.

"Oh this?" Aido asked as he held up the picture for Matsumoto to see. "This is the source of delicious gossip. I tried blackmailing Takuma with it, but…he…"

Matsumoto snatched the picture from his grasp before he could finish what he was saying. "Oh…my…God, is that Momo?!"

"Yep," Aido replied. "I'd like that photo back please."

"What is she doing?! Oh my God!" Matsumoto laughed as she continued to stare at the picture. "So that was why she and that guy were late!"

"Can I have my photo back please?" Aido asked, getting slightly irritated. He reached for it but Matsumoto pulled it back.

"Uh, uh, uh," she said as she wagged her finger, "If I give this back to you, you have to promise that you would take me out drinking later and also let me help with whatever plan you have."

"I honestly don't have enough condoms for this!" Aido exclaimed.

"Well it's not my problem, you horn dog," Matsumoto retorted. "Now shake a leg and let's get out of here."

"Now can I have my photo back?" Aido asked once again. "And yes, I'll let you help."

"Nope! I'm going to hold onto this just a little longer," Matsumoto teased.

A vein popped in Aido's head as steam started to rise from his ears. "You bitch!" he hissed. "You're about as useful as a box of old coupons," he mumbled.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" She asked with her eyebrow raised.

"I don't remember…I was busy being pissed off at you," Aido grumbled.

"Now come on, my little man-whore," Matsumoto beckoned with her finger as she walked past him.

"Coming, 'Highness'," Aido said sarcastically with his fists clenched and rolling his eyes. He swore, that one of these days, that he would rape her just to shut her up. However, he was a gentleman when it came to women, so that probably would not happen.

And that's the first part to this story! I want to thank ShiningMoonSlayer…and I mean HUGELY thank him for his help! The second part is coming your way so watch for it! In the meantime though, let me know what you think of this one.


End file.
